


Little Red Riding Hood

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Body Horror, Do not repost, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Hunt!Daisy, a bit of blood and body modifications, slight season 5 spoilers, so look at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: what are you doing in the woods?
Relationships: Basira Hussain|Alice "Diasy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T (tma team)





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Lijzeil](https://twitter.com/johnsmithmimimi)

  
  
[full view](https://funkyimg.com/i/36sdm.jpeg)  



End file.
